1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-pneumatic tourniquet and medical device designed for quick, easy application to an injured digit (finger or toe). There is an apparatus for (1) temporarily checking the bleeding or blood flow by applying an external pressure or a compression to the blood vessels in an appendage (finger, toe, etc.) and for (2) providing exsanguination of the appendage and for (3) providing multiple ways for removing said apparatus without disturbing the surgically repaired area.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been numerous articles written over the past several years by plastic surgeons, orthopedic surgeons, dermatologists, emergency physicians, podiatrists and hand specialists detailing the requirements of an effective digital tourniquet. There have been many methods proposed, but there are none without some inherent deficiency or inefficiency.
The general consensus for the necessary requirements include ease of application and removal, universal use, comfort, easily seen (not likely to be left in place leading to digital necrosis), and most importantly, the ability to provide a bloodless environment with maximal visualization of the necessary structures.
It has been demonstrated that to achieve a truly bloodless field, free from “oozing” into the wound of venous blood trapped in the digit when the tourniquet is applied; one needs to exsanguinate the digit prior to application of the tourniquet. The methods that do not first exsanguinate the digit or appendage commonly experience this problematic persistent oozing, and may include the Penrose drain and pneumatic tourniquets.
The techniques that do exsanguinate the digit first include the “cut glove” technique and the Marmed Tourni-quot device. Each of these techniques do not compare to utility of the “T-Ring” device when considering ease of application, universality of use, and safety and ease of removal. The “cut glove” and the Tourni-quot product are similar to a rubber ring or donut, but this rubber ring style product has many inherent advantages. One major disadvantage is when the rubber ring is applied to an injured digit, the user must roll the ring up the digit and over and through the injured area. During this process, the rubber ring device not only may increase the damage to the injured area, but also may catch any traumatic skin flaps or lacerations. This rubber ring structure does not allow for increasing the diameter of the rubber ring apparatus.
In addition, it is recommended that all current devices that are rolled onto the finger need to be cut off, which requires additional sterile instruments and have the potential to injure the digit during the removal process. From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.